epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrimsonTuxedo24/EPIC LAB/LAK BATTLES OF WIKISTRY
EPIC WHAT THE FUCK BATTLES OF WIKISTRY! Laboratory Tuxedo vs LakuitaBro01 BEGIN LaboratoryTuxedo(generation 1) Oh, shit's going down in this Deathmatch You wanted to face me, well, there's a catch You will lose no matter how hard you even try So, there is a %100 chance that you will die Lak, plz, you can't defeat me, I have class If you try to rap, I'll kick your retarded ass So, Ben Stein, I'm the Hero of Rhyme and Time You're nothing like me, you're just a blob of slime LakuitaBro01(Gen 1) What the fuck are you talking like Lab? That ain't even rap, plz to you Lab, you spit shit of no other kind of crap, this is like the battle of me and Coupe, though, I'm actually Coupe, spoiler alert to your past self, Lilith is your girlfriend, you have a lucky day, oh wait, time is altered and now your a fat blob on the couch, you're a psychotic bastard who tried to comit suicide but ended up a slouch, bro, you may have a girlfriend but at least I actually have friends, Samis shouted out your age and all of a sudden that was your end (regenerates) CrimsonLabTuxV2(Gen 2) You couldn't keep your mouth shut about your age And then puberty happened, your mind filled with rage Lak-ing the proper the skills of good grammar and rapping I could tell, cause your raps, they sound like a chap crapping Stupid enough to think that you were goin away Lakuita, I'm still waiting for that God damned day You said that Wachow's baby might choke Let's see you spit this verse out, you bloke -regenerates into Arthosus210- Arthosus210(Gen 2) Bro, you've got to be joking with me, you've been to hell and back? I caught you having sex in chat and if you do it again I'll mega laser attack, you callin' out my faults? you got banned two times by the same dickface, to win the battle isn't even a challenge, I think that know I'll close my case, my IP was blocked man, but IPs are a strange thing, I'm pretty sure you know, I'm like a blizzard storm, make it snow on this banana, let it snow, let it snow, I'm fucking past making jokes about Wach's baby dieing, so you can shut up, fuck you man I took this battle for the win, to quote the great Patts: "Eeyup" (regnerates) CrimsonTuxedo24(Gen 3) You're a blizzard storm? I'm a fucking hurricane You think you can beat me? You're fucking insane I rip you in half, then I stab you with your spine I'll go through you like a addict with a coke line (regenerates into Dark!Tux) You messed with me, you want your demise? I'll fucking torture you, ignoring your mercy cries You have no way to fight, you're weak, go away without a trace You forgot your God damn password? MOTHER FUCKING TROLL FACE -regenerates again- Panchamp98(Gen 3) (Fast rapping) Good job getting a girlfriend but you still cannot possibly surpass me, float like a butterfly and sting like a bee, I'm the rapping Muhammad Ali, who the fuck is Dark Tux, one of your retarded alter egos? Lab, please, it takes three generations to make this battle done, I destroyed you with ease, you claim you're so tough but in reality in the tourney you got crushed by Piet, fucking joke man, you want attention but you're disgraced by everyone you meet, fucking get in a car crash and please, you would be sittin' in the front seat? you gay ass bitch, Liliths your girlfriend but you still have sex with a slab of Meat, your rhymes get duller and duller, it's like you spit shit that would be called excrete, you just got your ass handed to Lab, now please go and here is your receipt WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE ON THE FIRST ONE (epic) (rap) BATTLES OF HISTORY WHO WON?! Mr. Tuxedo Mr. Lakuita Tie Category:Blog posts